Cold Hearts Still Beat
by Time Spinner
Summary: Years ago, a horrible accident happened on Time Spinner's home world. It sent her spiraling uncontrollably through dimensions. There are dreams that haunt her every night of unknown people and places. This newest world is filled with magic and may hold answers. A love sparks. A heart is torn. The world hangs in the balance. Will this girl ever find her way home?...


**Prologue:**

The dreams came, and they went. She never understood their meaning. It was the fourth time now; the fourth world she had fallen into. The dreams were always the same: flashes of people and places she had never seen. With each dimension she felt herself growing closer to an answer. But it was always out of reach. The girl had nearly given up hope in finding a way home; if she didn't even know how or why she was being sucked through dimensions, how could she even have a chance at stopping it?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dreams in the Dark**

**_"It feels different this time, in this world. I'm myself again, or at least in my natural form. My wings are weak from lack of use, but they still work. My magic is strong even though I'm out of practice. I can't bear to look at the tattooed symbol on my arm. It reminds me too much of my old life and who I once was. I can't afford to look back, to grieve. My mission is too important, or at least I think it is. I was given the name of Time Spinner in honor of my father, and now it is the time that is spinning me. That has to have some connection, right?_**

**_I write this letter in the hopes that someone will find it and try to save me. I've grown weary of these worlds I pass through uncontrollably. I have watched them wither and die through the years while I age as slowly as the Gods above me. I am close to giving up hope. My life seems nearly meaningless now. Would anyone really care if I was gone? Do they even care now? My nose is bleeding heavily; it always does when the dimensions switch. For some reason I don't care at the amount of blood I'm losing or how dizzy I am. I am like a ghost here. They walk by, oblivious to the blood streaming down my face. My head is growing light now and my vision is fading out. I only hope someone will help me. I am not loved here. I beg you to help..."_**

* * *

At that moment Time Spinner seemed to passed out. She awoke to a snow-filled forest that glistened in the sunlight.

"W-what? am I dead," Time Spinner said, "No. Mother told me of the heavens that await me. Thank the Gods it was only a dream!" Time Spinner realized she was speaking in her world's old dialect. She quickly made a note to stop in case she encountered the usual "modernized" humans that were strangely in every dimension. She gazed at her surroundings, searching for any signs of life. A sweet giggle sounded from somewhere close by and Time Spinner went to investigate.

"Hello?" she asked, "Is someone there?"

"Who are you?" a little girl peeked out from behind a tree. She didn't wait for an answer. "Are you a fairy? I mean you must be because no one ever comes to this part of the forest but me and my brother. Where did you come from? What is your name? Wh-" Time Spinner interrupted the bombardment of questions, "Um, I'm not a fairy, but I am lost," Time Spinner started, "Can you point me to the nearest, um, town?"

The child paused and thought for a moment, "I, uh, I don't want to get you even more lost, so I think I should get my brother Jack to show you the way. I'll go get him. Don't go anywhere!" The girl skipped away giddily. She returned a few minutes later with a boy seeming to be about Time Spinner's same age.

"Now what is it you wanted to show me?" The boy asked. The girl replied in her sweet little voice, "I found a girl and she was lost, so I went and got you so you could take her to town." "Is that so?" replied the boy, raising an eyebrow, "Now where is your little friend?"

Time Spinner was very confused, and it seemed Jack's sister was as well. '_Can he not see me? But I'm standing right in front of him!_'

She squinted her eyes a little and took a good long look at Jack. Shocked realization flashed in Time Spinner's eyes and she stumbled back, falling down.

"He-h-he-" she muttered, her body slightly quivering. "OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU OKAY?" shouted the little girl, "Jack, help me! There's something wrong with her!"

TO BE CONTINUED... ;D

**plz leave a review of my story thanks!**


End file.
